A Beautiful Affair
by MyGhela
Summary: Mara Jaffray was a smart girl, known for being the brainy beauty. Straight A's, never gets in trouble, a sensible head on her shoulders. And with all of this you would think Mara would be smart enough not to have a secret affair. JARA WITH SLIGHT MICKARA AND MOY. Future chapters will contain lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**New story~? I'm sorry~**

* * *

Mara Jaffray was a smart girl, known for being the brainy beauty. Straight A's, never gets in trouble, a sensible head on her shoulders. And with all of this you would think Mara would be smart enough not to have a secret affair. She loved her boyfriend, Mick Campbell but she lusted over somebody else. She craved for the touch of somebody who wasn't her boyfriend. She craves the touch of Jerome Clarke.

Everybody had gone back to their own boarding house's, the hallways were bare, not a single person in sight, except for one person. Mara Jaffray. She exited the science laboratory, her books in hand. She just finished completing some extra credit work that she didn't even need. The hallways were silent, not a single sound was heard, except for the sounds of her footsteps.

She was on her way to her locker when she found herself being pressed against the doorway leading to the history room, her books dropping to the floor with a thump. A pair of lips was pressed against hers, she didn't push the assailant away, and on the contrary she deepened the kiss even more.

She felt his hands on her hips and slowly riding her blouse higher and higher. He slid his hand on her stomach which instantly made her shudder against his lips, this have him the chance to thrust his tongue in her mouth. She tangled her hands in his soft lock of hair; she loved the feel of them in between her fingers.

He removed his lips from hers and kissed down her jaw line to her neck. A low moan emitted from her as he kissed down her neck, undoing the top button of her blouse. She pulled his face back up to hers and when she was just going to kiss him a voice echoed through the empty hallways. Their kissing was immediately pulled to a halt when they recognized the voice, Mick Campbell.

"I have to go" she breathed, breaking away from their position.

"Then go" his replied, his voice husky in her ear. He continued to kiss her neck as the voice called out again.

"Mara?" it said

"I need to go, okay?" she quickly kissed him one more time before gathering her books from the ground and leaving him alone by the classroom door.

She turned the corner of the hallway and was face to face with her boyfriend.

"Hey babe" he greeted her with the same goofy yet gorgeous smile she fell for.

"Hey" she replied, still trying to catch her breath

"Are you okay?" he asked as he noticed her flushed looked

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered "I'm just a little stressed by the extra credit work I'm doing"

"You sure, you're a bit haggard"

"Mick, I'm fine"

"Okay" he said, trusting his girlfriend "Let's head back to the house"

"Sure" she agreed "how was your practice?"

"Brilliant, as always"

As Mick raved on and on about football, Mara glanced around the pathway that was headed for Anubis face, she noticed tall and slender figure hiding behind a tree.

Jerome Clarke exited the school doors moments after Mara with the golden boy Mick Campbell left. He watched them walk back, hand in hand, a look of disgusted visible on his face. His mind was on the previous encounter he just had with Mara, it wasn't new, it was just like their past encounters but he wanted more, he needed more. He doesn't want to be just a friend anymore; he didn't want to be her friend who she constantly sleeps with. He wanted to be the person she loves more than just a friend. He was sick of having a secret affair with the person he loves the most.

* * *

**Wow, I'm such a terrible person! I'm writing a new muti-chap fic when I still have like 4/5 stories that I need to finish~**

**I'm sorry~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a short chapter~**

* * *

The next day started as usual, Mara arrived at school hand in hand with Mick before giving him a quick kiss and separating to attend their own classes. She entered the English classroom and was greeted by her best friends; Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer.

"Hey guys" she greeted her friends

"Hello" the greeted in union.

"You're a bit late today" Patricia stated with a slightly teasing tone

"Yeah, you're usually the first one in class" Joy said

"Mick and I went for a little walk before school" she lied. She and Mick didn't go for a walk before school, she wasn't even with Mick, and they just both had met up near the school building by accident.

She was with Jerome.

_Mara walked down the pathway but stopped when a sudden gust of wind swept the pieces of paper from her hands. She was just about to pick them up when she felt a pair of hands on her waist and a pair of lips on her neck._

_"Hello beautiful." His breath tickled her skin and she instantly surrendered in his arms, closing her eyes as he kissed down her neck._

_A low hum emitted from her but reality quickly strikes her, causing her eyes to bolt open._

_"Jerome, stop" she ordered but her words seemed nothing to Jerome, as he kept leaving butterfly kisses on her neck "Someone could see us"_

_"That makes it more exciting" he said smugly_

_"Jerome" she said sternly. She twirled around, and looked up at him with a serious expression on her face. "Stop" He sighed and stepped back, giving her space. "Thank you"_

_She gently bend over and picked up her notes that was on the ground._

_"I'm tired of this, Jaffray" he stated_

_"Tired of what?" Mara asked as she turned to look back at him after gathering her lectures._

_"Of this, hiding" he explained "I'm tired of hiding all the time"_

_"Jerome-"_

_"I know what you're going to say" he cut her off; he knew exactly what she was going to say. She had said it a hundred times._

_"Jerome, I have a boyfriend" Mara stated as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He stiffened at her words and sighed._

_"I know you have a boyfriend" Jerome replied._

_"Then you know that we can never tell anyone about us." She said_

_"What are we anyway?" He asked_

_Mara was surprised by his question, she never really thought of them as anything. It's not like she planned to have a secret affair with Jerome. She loves Mick, her boyfriend and Jerome, well Jerome was… Jerome._

_"Jerome-"_

_"No," he cut her off "I'd like to know. What are we?"_

_Mara sighed and looked him in the eyes "We're friends. You're my friend."_

_Jerome rolled his eyes at her answer_

_"Yeah, a friend that you've slept with countless times" He scoffed. Shock and hurt was visible on Maras face as Jerome finished his sentence. "No, look, I'm sorry. But this, it's getting old. I want more"_

_"We can't" she replied_

_"And why can't we?"_

_"Mick"_

_"Right, the boyfriend. Fine but answer me this, are you in love with him?"_

_"Y-yeah" she stuttered. She was surprised by his question but answered it truthfully. She loves Mick, didn't she? "Of course I do"_

_"Well if you really are in love with him then why did you sleep with me?"_

_Silence, she couldn't answer. She didn't know what to say. She just looked down at her feet, not wanting to meet his icy blue eyes anymore. She could feel his eyes boring holes into her head but she could also feel the smirk on his face when she didn't reply._

_A smirk appeared on Jerome's face when she didn't answer him. He then turned around, leaving her alone and speechless._

* * *

**The next chapter will be a bit longer but then again tomorrow is Saturday and I need to finish some of my projects so yeah. **

**R&R~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm pissed at hell at the people at my school~**

**Can I just burn them~?**

**I wanna set our school on fire**

* * *

"Have you guys heard?" Amber asked, a smile on her face. All of the Anubis residents were having dinner in the dinning room on a Friday.

"Heard what?" Patricia asked curiously from her position next to Eddie.

"Well, Jessica told me that Tiffany said she heard Sunny talking to Yuri about Luna. Luna was apparently caught kissing Kris while everybody knows that Luna is dating Rhydian and Kris is seeing Maddy " Amber explained in one single breath. Everyone around the table all looked at Amber with an utterly blanked expression as they stared at her. "What?" she asked as everyone looked at her.

"Nothing" Patricia dismissed, shaking her head slightly as if she didn't approve of Ambers gossiping ways.

"When did you hear that?" Joy asked intrigued

"A while ago" Amber replied "Before I left school"

"Rumors" Jerome shaked his head down before taking a bite from his food "They spread like wildfire"

"I know right" Amber smiled "Don't you just love it?"

Everyone at the table scoffed at the blonde.

**Linebreak**

"What do you think about the rumor?" Mick asked suddenly from his position on his bed, Mara sitting behind him gently massaging his back. "The one that Amber told us at dinner"

Mara was surprised when Mick asked this but she quickly recovered and hid her shock.

"I don't know, to be honest" she replied, rubbing his shoulders "I can't really say anything about it"

"Why do people cheat on other people?" he asked cocking his head slightly "I don't get it, what's wrong with them? Aren't the happy with the one they're with and if not, why don't they just leave?"

"Hmmm, I guess you could say that they're scared" she stated moving from her position so she was in front of Mick, looking him in the eyes. "They're scared to be wrong. Scared of letting go"

"What'd you mean?" Mick asked confused

"I mean," Mara began"It's possible to love two people at once. Some people are terrified of letting the other one go because both of them makes them happy and being without one, they feel incomplete"

"That's just wrong and twisted" he said simply. "No matter how you look at it, a secret affair can destroy any relationship"

Mara's eyes went wide when she heard this. She suddenly became nervous, did he knew about her and Jerome or was this just his simple opinion? Either way she needed to say something back.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that happening to us" she lied. That has to be one of the biggest lie she ever said in her whole life and what she said next even surprised her "That will never happen because, I love you"

A smile spade across Mick's face as Mara finished her sentence. He gently cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you" Mick said pushing her slightly, so she was lying on the bed

Mick continued to kiss her, down her jaw line, her neck, until there was no more place to leave quick butterfly kisses that he had to unbutton the first few buttons on her blouse.

"I will never have a secret affair" Mara whispered as Mick continued to unbutton her blouse.

This wasn't their first time but Mick was always gently with her and that was one of the reasons she loves him.

"**Liar!"** her mind scolded her. **"You say that but you go fucking Jerome everyone now and then!"**

Tears were starting to form in her eyes from the guilt she felt. But she quickly disbanded them as Mick fully unbuttoned her blouse and his hands made its way to the clasp of her bra.

His hands traveled down to her thigh when her bra was removed and was thrown somewhere in the room. She tugged on his shirt and he quickly obliged by taking it off. When his mouth found hers again and their tongues battled each other, she felt his hands trail up her legs slowly to her underwear, which he then quickly removed.

As soon as they were both bare, he quickly entered her smooth and fast. He started to move inside of her and a moan escaped Mara's lips.

Their hips moved in unison as their lovemaking reached its end. Her nails were running down his back, his muscles contracting to her touch, as she screamed out his name in her climax. He rode her still till he reached his peak and collapsed on top of her. His head on her breasts as she stroked his hair.

**Linebreak **

"Knock knock, Jaffray" Jerome said as he entered Mara's bedroom.

"Hello Jerome" Mara greeted looking up from her laptop as she kneeled on her bed. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk about what Amber said last night" he replied "You seemed a little… guilty when she mentioned about the whole cheat-"

"Jerome." She cut him off, getting of the bed "Can we just drop it? Can we just stop what we're doing?"

"Excuse me?" hearched and eyebrow

"It was just a mistake, a huge terrible mistake" Mara said, looking down "I'm not even sure why we're still doing it"

"Fine" Jerome replied, to Mara's surprised.

"What?" Mara looked up

"I said fine" Jerome repeated "If you want to end what ever this we have then fine, we'll end it"

Mara smiled at him before stepping towards him and gently kissing him on the cheek "Thank you"

"No problem, Jaffray" he replied, a fake smile on his lips but Mara was too naïve to notice it "I better be off now"

She simply nodded before her stepped out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the room, the fake smile soon vanished and a look of dismay was visible on his face. Jerome might act like a cold heartless person who doesn't care about anyone but deep inside he cares about other people, most specially Mara. He loves her. And he would do anything for her happiness, so if that means ending what they had, that both didn't even knew what it was, he agreed.

But Jerome Clarke doesn't give up easily, he just needed Mick to screw up and create the perfect opportunity for him to make his move but knowing as Mick is well, a meathead, in Jerome's eyes. Maybe Mick needed a little help and Jerome was very happy too.

* * *

**That was awful shit but whatever, **

**R&R**

**I sorta had a hard time writing the Mickara bed scene~**

_Random fact about me: I'm fluent in 3 different languages ~_


	4. Chapter 4

_A Beautiful Affair chapter 4_

Mara kneeled on her bed staring blankly at the screen of her laptop; her mind was contemplating what just happened. Jerome just agreed to stop their secret affair. It was mistake, sleeping with him, a very huge mistake but it was a mistake that Mara didn't regret.

_She and Mick had a huge fight the night of the big game. Mara thought that they never communicated enough and that he cared more about football then their relationship. Mick started yelling and accusing that Mara only cared about school work and she didn't have enough time for him. _

_After that Mara ran away from the house and found herself at the library, she climbed the spiral staircase and hid herself behind the book cases. There she allowed her tears to stream down her face. She couldn't control it; her tears were overflowing and became a river. How could she love someone who could cause her so much pain?_

"_Mara?" she heard a voice that echoed in the old empty library. She easily wiped the tears from her face and tried to lessen her sobs. _

_She looked down at the first floor and saw Jerome looking for her. _

"_Jerome?" she asked in shocked. What was he doing here?_

"_Hey Jaffray" he greeted, looking up at her._

"_What are you doing here?" She questioned eyes red and puffy from crying._

_Jerome smiled slightly and climbed the staircase to meet her. _

"_I came to see you" he answered when he was at the second floor. His white opal eyes looked at her smoked topaz ones and she could feel her legs giving out that instant. His eyes were hypnotizing. "I heard what happened"_

"_Who told you?" she looked up at him. _

"_Amber" he answered simply _

"_Of course" she mumbled, sitting on the ground next to a bookcase "who else knows?"_

"_Everyone" he replied, sitting next to her on the ground. _

"_Great, that's all I need" she rolled her eyes. "Why is Amber such a gossip?"_

"_I don't know" he answered "I think she takes pleasure from peoples secrets and news."_

_Mara smiled at him as he explained his theory. "Maybe"_

_Jerome laughed at Mara's response and Mara joined in but after their chuckles died down an awkward silence lingered in the air. _

"_Look, Mara" Jerome started, making Mara turn to look at him "Mick's a meathead. He doesn't deserve you, you could do so much better than him-" _

_He was cut off when she took his face in her hands and kissed him. It wasn't a gent kiss either, shocked coursed throw Jerome and when the fact that Mara Jaffray, the girl that he has been fancying for years is kissing him, he kissed back but when he was just about to glide his tongue on her lips, to ask for entrance, she pulled away._

_A look of guilt was visible on Mara's face._

"_Oh my gosh!" she cried standing up from her position "I'm sorry, I don't know what gotten into me. I'm so sorry-"_

_This time it was her turn to get cut off by Jerome. He had stood up and kissed her again. _

"_You have a choice" he said pulling away from the kiss but still held her cheeks. "You can either leave and never look back or." He kissed her again this time with more passion. _

_A million thoughts flowed in Mara's mind but one thing was clear, she had made a decision. _

_She kissed back with all her might. His hands went to her hips and his lips moved down to her throat, he slid her cardigan off of her and started to unbutton her blouse. He took it off without breaking the kiss and threw it to a corner. _

_He broke the kiss to take off his shirt and resumed to kiss her, she gasped when he groped her breast over her bra. She could feel the grin on his lips when she moaned. His hands went to her back then unclasped her bra and slid it off of her. _

_Cold air swept her bare skin but his body heat was enough to keep her warm. He started to massage her breast, his palms hot against hers. Her hands crawled along his stomach and abs. He quickly pulled down her skirt and threw it at the same direction of her blouse. He laid her down the cold wood floor of the library, he kissed her neck to here chest and he licked her nipples and Mara moaned at his actions. _

_He sat up and unbuckled his belt and took off his pants along with his boxers. He took off her panties in one movement and he slipped one finger down her folds. She moaned and gasped as she gently rubbed her clit. He moved his finger in and out of her slowly and then faster she was panting and when she was so close to losing it he stopped._

_Before she could protest he entered her quickly. He pushed himself deep inside of her and she bit her lower lip, trying not to moan too loud. He started thrusting, his pace increasing with every push. Pure pleasure overwhelmed them both. _

"_J-Jerome" she moaned but at the pace that he was going she was almost mute, just sheer pleasure taking over her_

_In a final shuddering orgasm she came moaning his name, and with one last hard thrust he followed her release. _

_He collapsed on top of her and her eyes fluttered close as her rolled over to the side and stroked her hair. _

_After a few minutes of silence both got up and started to get dress. They decided to go back to the house separately to avoid anyone asking questions. _

_When Mara got backed to the house she was surprised to see Mick in the living room, waiting for her._

"_Mick what are you doing here?" she asked surprised. "Isn't the big game, like, now?" her eyes darted between Mick and the grandfather clock at the corner of the room. _

"_Yeah, I know that" Mick replied "but no game is more important than you" _

_His eyes were filled with honesty and love that guilt instantly flooded in Mara's stomach. _

"_Mick-"_

"_No, hear me out Mars" He cut her off, calling her by his nickname for her "I love you and I still want to be with you"_

_Mara was speechless. He told her 'I love you', in all the time of their relationship he has never said 'I love you'to her and with all that Mara couldn't help but say;_

"_I love you too"_

_He kissed her quickly then pulled her into a hug. Mara felt the worst pain in the pit of her stomach. And she knew exactly what it was. Guilt._

_The next day before breakfast Mara knocked on Jerome's door, the door opened and she was greeted by him. _

_She entered the room and stood near the door as Jerome ran his fingers through his hair in front of a mirror. _

"_I want to talk about last night" she began, Jerome turned to look at her. "Mick and I talked last night"_

"_And?" he arched an eyebrow at her_

_"We worked things out." She said "He apologized for everything."_

_"And that's it? You're just going to let him apologize and that's it."_

_"I love him." She sighed. She loves Mick, right? Last night was just a mistake. _

_"That's not what your actions said last night." He pointed out, stepping towards her_

_"Last night was a mistake okay? It shouldn't have happened and I'd appreciate if you not tell anyone."_

_"It's not like I didn't give you a choice. You wanted it just as much as I did."_

_"Things have changed." She looked down, not meeting his eyes. _

_"Really? Because I don't think they have." He whispered. _

_She looked up at him and he was so close that when she tried to step back her back hit the closed door with a thump. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't, he got her._

* * *

**HELLO peasants, I just want to tell you all that life is a highway and im sitting at the side of the road eating a sandwich~**

**Mahal pa rin kita ;)**

**R&R~ **


	5. Chapter 5

_A Beautiful Affair 5_

He was like a forbidden drug to her, something she could never get enough of. She couldn't stay away from him, he was addicting. She was so lost and confused; she always wondered how things were going to end.

The next day Jerome had completely avoided Mara and she tried to act like she didn't care but she does, a lot. They didn't ran into each other for a whole day and when they did, twice, he just walked pass her, not even bothering to make eye contact with her.

Even back at the house, they still didn't acknowledge each other. Mara had walked into the dining hall for dinner that night; Jerome had gotten up to leave, brushing past her with out a glance back. She sighed as she took her sit next to Mick, she earned a few stares from some of her housemates but she just shrugged them off.

"Did you and Jerome have a fight?" Amber asked, taking a sip from her glass of juice.

"No" Mara replied, with caused for Amber to arched an eyebrow at the brunette. "I'm serious!"

"But why-"

"I don't know" The brunette interrupted the blonde "ask Alfie, he is his best friend after all!"

Everyone was placid; shock at Mara's reaction, even Mick was taken aback.

"I-Is everything alright, Mara?" Fabian asked

"Everything's fine, I'm just a little stressed, that's all" she half lied, sure she was stressed but she wasn't stressed about school work which everyone probably assumed. She was stressed with Jerome. "I think I'm just going to call it a night, now"

"But you haven't ate" Patricia noted.

"I'm not that hungry anymore" Mara replied before kissing Mick on the check "Good night"

"Night babes" Mick smiled at his girlfriend, utterly oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was problematic more now than ever.

**Linebreak**

Joy Mercer. She was always a walking soap opera; drama always seemed to follow her. She was also a very popular girl, well not compared to Amber Millington but she was popular. Maybe being born into a wealthy family helped her in becoming popular but some people hated her maybe because she was a kiss up to the teachers and staff but it didn't bother her, it was true.

After dinner, Joy Mercer made her way to Mick Campbell's room, making sure to lock the door as she closed it behind her. She smiled as she saw Mick changing his shirt.

"Don't bother in changing your shirt" she stated, back against the door, a flirtatious smile on her lips "It's going to the floor anyways"

Mick turned to look at the girl as she spoke; a just as flirtatious smile crept to his face.

"You're early" He noted, walking towards her and placed his hands on her hips when he was close enough.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, her voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Well, they might hear" he whispered in her ear

"Then I guess we need to be quiet tonight" she smiled at him before kissing him on the lips.

As soon as their lips collided, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved to his bed. His hands trailed up and down her body, making her moan. She grabbed his hair and tugged on it slightly, earning a moan from the blond. Her clothes were off in an instant and so were his. He entered her quickly, causing her to moan as he thrust into her over and over again.

Joy threw her head back in complete ecstasy as Mick trailed hot wet kisses down her neck and collar bone.

"F-fuck" she moaned

He smiled as he heard the girl swear and went to one of her breast, engulfing a nipple in his mouth, which earned another swear word from the girl. He massaged her other breast as he bit again. She was close and he could feel it so he thrust faster and harder.

Soon afterwards she came, followed by him. He collapsed onto her and they laid there on the bed before he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Good night" she smiled at him as she was buttoning the last button of her shirt.

"Night" he returned the smile, as he sat on his bed, naked from the waist up.

She leaned in for one last kiss before exiting the room to only bump into Fabian on her way up the stairs.

"Hey Joy" he greeted

"Oh, hey Fabes" she smiled at him awkwardly

"Where did you come from?" he asked

"I was just," she was blank, she used every excuse she knew and nothing came to her but good thing Victor's voice roared from his office upstairs

"What are you two doing there?" He roared "It's late, go to your rooms!"

The two exchange a look before passing each other and quickly scurried to their dorms.

**Linebreak**

The next day Mara hurried her way to Jerome's locker, in hopes of finding him there. He had already left before she got to breakfast. Not talking to him just killed her. And her hunch was right, he was at his locker but to her complete and utter shock, he wasn't alone.

He was with another girl, a girl that she recognized instantly. It was a girl who's been obsessed with Jerome for months now. She watched as the ginger haired girl made out with Jerome. A tint of jealously rose inside her as she watched him and the girl but she quickly pushed it aside when she caught his attention.

A smirk spread across his face when he saw her standing there, and he kissed the girl even harder just to see what reaction he would get from Mara.

And Mara couldn't handle it anymore, that was the last straw.

She marched her way up to the 'couple' and tapped Jerome on his shoulder, taking his attention from the girl to her.

"I need to talk to you" she stated

"I'm kinda busy, at the moment" he replied, smoothly, the girl still on his arm

"Oh, is that so?" she crossed her arms, moving her gaze from Jerome to the girl "Could you please excuse us. I need to talk to Jerome" When the girl didn't move, Mara got more furious "It's time for you to go and head to your class before-"

"I think you should go, now" Jerome cut her off. Her voice was laced with venom and Jerome knew this was important to he decided to actually confront her "I'll call you later"

The girl smiled before walking away. He wasn't going to call her.

"Where were you with that girl?" She asked as soon as the girl was out of sight

"No reason" He replied, coolly, leaning against his locker "what's wrong? Jealous?

"N-no" she stuttered. The late bell echoed in the corridors and in a flash of an eye they were completely alone in the hallway.

A smirk appeared on his face when he heard the untruthfulness in her voice.

"It could be you" he said in a low voice.

In an instant he had grabbed her by the waist and flipped them around. He pushed her against the lockers and lightly brushed his lips on her skin, a shiver ran up her spine when he kissed her neck and when she thought he was going to kiss her on the lips, he pulled away.

Her eyes fluttered open as confusion took her face.

"I'm sorry but don't you have a boyfriend?" he turned to her, his voice laced with venom.

He adjusted his satchel and walked away, turning a corner and disappear from her sight. She sighed and slummed against the lockers. She left alone again, alone and confused.

Everything was a mess.

* * *

**I'm not going to lie, I didn't enjoy writing this.**

**I'm starting to get bored with this story. **

**I still have a lot of ideas for this story but, it's just too boring**

**I lost my motivation for writing this story so I'm so sorry.**

**I'm not sure, when I'm going to write another chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

_A Beautiful Affair 6_

The rest of the week seemed to drag on in a blur. Jerome resumed to ignoring Mara and she tried to feel the emptiness inside of her by spending time with Mick but it didn't work. She craved for Jerome. She needed Jerome.

Mara sat alone on a table inside the library, she tried to keep herself occupied with a book, and thankfully it worked. Her mind drifted away and all her worries seemed to vanish for a short period of time but it didn't last. She closed the book after finishing it and sighed; she looked at her wrist watch and noted that it was almost time for lunch. She wasn't hungry.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Mick and Joy were having a lunch date in a 4 star restaurant. They were just finishing their main course when Mick asked;

"Care for dessert?"

"I was thinking more of you for take out" Joy spoke seductively as she took a sip from her glass.

Mick smirked and asked a waiter for the bill, after paying it they quickly left the restaurant and jumped into a cab. When they got to Anubis house, they made sure that no one was there. Everyone was out, some where at the movies, Trudy went shopping, Victor was with Mr. Sweet discussing about who knows what and some where just nowhere to be found.

Mick and Joy took advantage of this situation and headed straight for his room.

After uncountable minutes of thrusting and thrusting both came and Mick collapsed on top of Joy before rolling to lie beside her. He pulled a blank over them before closing his eyes. It was exhausting, to be frank. Joy was amazing.

**Linebreak**

After an hour, Mara's stomach started to make a noise, a noise that indicated that she was starving. She exited the library and headed back to the house, once their, she noticed that everyone was gone. She made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat but was put to a stop when she noticed that the door leading to her boyfriend's room was slightly open. She peeked her head in and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Her boyfriend in bed with one of her best friend, Joy.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. She was mute, she felt like she was stabbed in the back by a dagger. She quickly ran out of the house as fast as her legs would allow her. She didn't know where to go but back to the library. She ascended up the stairs to the very top floor and was surprise to see who was up there, Jerome.

"Jaffray" he said, taking a good look at her. She looked troubled and that caused a concerned look on his face to appear "What's wrong?"

"I s-saw" she stuttered, she was having a hard time breathing

Jerome made his way to her and held her in his arms,

"Breathe," he soothed her "take a deep breath and tell me what you saw"

"I saw Mick and Joy together in bed" she mumbled in his chest.

No tears were visible on her face, maybe because there were none but for some reason, she couldn't breathe.

"Oh" he was speechless; he didn't know what to say. He never really was good in comforting people. "Come here, take a sit" he said as he guided her to a bench near a window.

"I just can't believe it" She said in a low voice as she sat down on the bench next to Jerome "Joy was my best friend " She whispered quietly as she gently leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, Mara" Jerome stated as he wrapped his arm around her waist "Mick's stupid and Joy, she's just a sl-"

"Don't say it Jerome, please" she cut him off, turning to look at him

"But it's true" he said trying to comfort her

"And I guess I'm sluttier than her" she said, her voice louder

"What?" he arched and eyebrow "You're not a slu-

"Yes I am!" she yelled, standing up and facing him, whilst he sat down "Jerome, I slept with you while I was with Mick"

"But that doesn't make you-" he stood up and looked down at the raven haired girl

"Yes it does!" she shouted, tears finally starting to form in her eyes.

She turned her back at him, not wanting him to see her cry but it was no use, he just maneuvered his way to face her. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Betrayal, in all forms, is painful." He said, lifting her chin using his index finger, making her look at him "It can make you go crazy. But we all have choices on how to deal with It." He leaned close, so that their foreheads were touching "Do we just go away or stay?"

Mara's tears started to flow down from her eyes as he finished his sentence and she hugged him tight, burying her face into his chest.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked

"I don't know" she sobbed into his chest

"Are you going to confront them?"

"I don't know" she repeated.

It was true, she didn't know what to do, all she knew that everything was a huge mess and it was all crumbling down.

She looked up at him and before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him. She continued to kiss him as she pushed him into the wall behind him, as she ran her hands through his soft hair and deepened the kiss.

His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Mara moaned as his other hand made its way underneath her shirt and ran his hand up and down her back. The longer the kissed continued the more exhilarating the kiss became. Sure, they already had sex in the library but that was during at night, no one was around but it was freaking day time. Anyone could walk in but that didn't seem to bother Jerome as he broke the kiss and started to trail down hot butterfly kisses down her neck.

And that's when guilt dawned at her. This was wrong, it was always wrong, if she thought that Mick was a hypocrite for saying that he would never cheat on her than she was an even bigger hypocrite.

"Stop" she said but Jerome continued to kiss down her neck and his fingers started to unbutton her shirt. "J-Jerome, stop"

"Why?" he mumbled

"Because," she pulled away from him and taking a few steps back "This is wrong! It's always been wrong"

He was just about to open his mouth and speak but she turned her back and ran away from him. Leaving him alone in the old library.

**Linebreak**

Eddie Miller; blonde, tall, very cute, American, Mr. Sweet's son, journalist, punk and Patricia Williamson's boyfriend.

Well, make that ex-boyfriend.

The two always fought and after a while they both got tired at going off at each other and decided to spilt up. It was a mutual break up, no hard feelings and they both decided they still want to be friends. Well as friendly as they both could get.

Eddie was making a midnight snack when he suddenly heard a noise not far from him and he immediately pointed the whip cream at nobody directly, ready for fire and when Mara made her self seen from the shadows she was met with white, sticky whip cream spread at her.

"Eddie" she whined as she looked down at herself. She was covered in whip cream

"Mara?" Eddie put down the can and instantly regretted what he just did "I'm so sorry, I thought you were a ghost"

Mara looked at the boy, arching an eyebrow slightly, as if not believing the boy.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked, taking a napkin from the side "It's one in the morning"

"I was just making a midnight snack" he explained, gesturing to the plate of pancakes that was in front of him "What are you doing up?"

"I was just getting a glass of water" she lied; she wasn't getting a glass of water.

She couldn't sleep and decided to stay down in the living room for a while but she heard a noise from the kitchen and was met with the whip cream that Eddie sprayed at her.

Her body was tired but her mind wasn't. Guilt and regret was starting to eat her up and her conscience was didn't help; soon she would just be an empty shell.

"Oh" Eddie said, believing her

Mara sighed, what was she doing?

"I'm sorry" she said, not really sure why she was apologizing

"What?" he asked surprised "Why? Last time I checked I covered you in cream"

Mara couldn't help but smile at the American.

"I don't know" she stated "I'm just a little tense"

"You're tense?

"Very"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's like my life is just one huge mess" she said "Just like this kitchen"

"Yeah, Victor's probably going to kill me when he sees this" he looked around the kitchen and it was indeed a mess.

Mara laughed which made Eddie join in, he couldn't help it, her laugh was contagious.

"Hey, can I do anything to help you release your tension?" he stepped closer to her and Mara didn't really know how it happened but all of a sudden their lips crashed together and his hands found her soft curls as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He bit down on her lower lip gently, asking for entrance and Mara opened her mouth slightly, a low moan escaping from her.

Everything happened quickly and before they knew it, both of them were bare, Mara on top of the counter, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He entered her and moans and groans emitted from both of them as they moved together, rising and falling in complete harmony with each other.

Mara threw her head back as Eddie kissed down her collarbone, her hands tangled in his hair, tugging slightly every time he bit her. Both were nearing their climax, she released first, followed by him shortly after.

And when they both realized what just happened, only one thing was on their mind.

**WHAT THE HELL DID THEY JUST DO?!**

* * *

**YAY!**

**Meddie smut~**

**I don't know**

**If anyone is actually reading this story and is curious, I ship Jara **

**Well I actually ship Mara with pretty much everyone but this is a Jara story, their will be a happy ending.**

**I think.**

**Oh well, R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

_A Beautiful Affair 7_

"_Joy, I'm dating Mara" Mick said as he sat on his bed, looking up at Joy who was in a sexy black negligee _

"_No pressure," she stated seductively, her hands on her hips. She walked closer to him and straddled him, her legs on both sides of his "Just shut up and kiss me, but don't you dare fall in love with me"_

_Mick didn't know what got into him but the next thing he knew, he was kissing Joy. He knew it was wrong, but for some reason he couldn't help it. He continued to kiss her until one thing lead to another and this became a regular basis. _

_Both would secretly meet each other after school somewhere in or out of campus, his hand would touch her thigh during dinner, under the table when no one was looking and no one would notice. No one knew about their little affair but that was just it, was this, little affair, really just a little affair or is their more to it?_

_Could it be possible to love two people at the same time? Because Mick did it, he dared to fall in love with Joy whilst being in love with Mara. _

**Linebreak**

School the next day appeared to be normal, except for Mara not acknowledging Eddie's existence. He had tried to talk to her several times but she just turned the other way, not wanting to confront him about the other night. He was uncertain on how Mara was feeling, was she outraged, upset or bothered about the other night?

Mara closed her locker door and her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw Eddie leaning against the locker next to hers. He was just about to open his mouth to say something but she quickly looked away and was about to walk away but was caught by Eddie's grip on her arm.

"You can't ignore me forever, Mara" he stated, making her face him

"Watch me" She hissed at him as she pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away.

"We need to talk about the other night!" He almost yelled as she walked away. She was put to a halt at his words and turned to look at him again.

"Come with me" She grabbed him by his bag and entered the near by janitors closet.

"We need to talk" He stated looking down at her as they were both inside the supply closet.

"No we don't" she replied

"Yes we do" he said "Mara, about the other night, I'm sorry. I didn't know wha-"

"Stop" she cut him off "It was a mistake, a terrible huge mistake. A mistake that won't happen again"

"But what if someone finds ou-"

"No one will, until someone tells them and you're not going to tell anyone, right?" she arched an eyebrow at the blonde

Eddie simply nodded

"But Mara, I feel," he sighed "I feel guilty"

Mara's cold stare at him softened and suddenly she was the one feeling guilty. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I'm the one who's supposed to feel guilty" she breathed

"You're dating Mick" he stated

"I know" she sighed, tears were starting to form in her eyes "But I've done things much, much worse"

"What you mean?" he asked curiously, looking down at the brunette

She looked up at him with teary eyes

"I just didn't sleep with you" she moved his gaze away from him "I s-slept with J-Jer-Jerome" Eddie's eyes widen in shock and was speechless. "Please don't tell anyone, especially Mick" she begged

Tears finally streaming down her eyes

"Mara,"

"Please, I'm begging you don't tell anyone!" she pleaded

"I promise" he said, feeling sympathy for the girl "I won't tell a soul"

**Linebreak**

A rest of the day dragged on as on massive blur, classes finally getting to Mara, she felt bored and uninterested.

A piece of paper suddenly was passed on Mara's table during Chemistry; she looked around the classroom trying to search for the one who it came from.

'_Meet me behind the Frobisher Library'_

She looked around the room one more time to see who it could possibly from but everyone looked normal. The bell rang, indicating that it was time for lunch and she sighed and gathered her belongings, she made her way to the Frobisher Library. There was no one else to be seen and when she turned a corner, she was confused to see that no one was there.

Could have it been a mistake? Maybe the note wasn't for her and it just landed on her table by accident? But no, by the bushes she saw a shadow from the corner of her eye, she turned sharply to face who ever it might be but no one was there.

She was just about to head back to school when she noticed a brown envelope by the bushes; she looked around her surroundings and walked over to pick up the envelope.

'_Mara Jaffray, I know your dirty little secret'_

The front of the envelope said, her eyes widened as she read it and curiosity got to her and she opened the envelope. Inside were pictures of her, pictures of her with Jerome! Kissing!

Her jaw dropped as she scanned the several photos of her and Jerome. They were taken in the library the day she caught Joy and Mick together. She came to the library to be alone but she didn't except to see Jerome there and after explaining everything to him, they kissed.

She placed the photos back inside the envelope and put the envelope inside her bag, no one could see this, she would be ruined. She knew what she needed to do with them, burn them.

**Linebreak**

Mara spent the rest of their lunch break thinking who could possibly have seen them in the library that day and took photos. She sat in the student lounge, staring blankly into space as someone took a sit next to her on the sofa.

She turned and saw her boyfriend, Mick.

"Hey babe" he said

She looked at him for a moment without saying anything, she analyzed his face and he didn't look like he was feeling guilty for cheating on her but she then realized that she was also doing the same. They were both cheating on cheat other; the only difference is that there was proof of her betrayal.

* * *

**Exams are finished~!**

**I can use my laptop again~**

**YAY! **

**idk, dude, don't like the story~?**

**I don't blame you, I don't even like it~**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

_A Beautiful Affair 8_

* * *

Amber Millington; silky, long golden hair, long legs, perfectly manicured nails, vibrant blue eyes, full, smooth lips. Yup, Amber Millington is that girl. She's the ideal of socials standards of flawless beauty. She's perfect. Well, maybe not all that perfect. You would think that the little birth mark on her would ruin her 'flawless appearance' but no, in fact, it just made her more perfect. It showed that even the perfect, blonde, blue eyed Goddess was human and that little imperfection just made her even more, perfect.

Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her, but her heart was snagged by one Alfie Lewis.

Alfie spent years pinning over Amber and when she finally said yes to him it was like a dream come true to him but that dream slowly turned into a nightmare. He saw her true colors, she was demanding, suffocating and, she was just not his dream girl anymore.

One day as Alfie tried to avoid Amber, who was looking for him to take her to the mall to go shopping; he entered the library in attempt to hide. No one seemed to be there, Trudy and Jasper was probably on their break or something, he thought.

"Alfie!" she called for him and he just walked faster into the library.

He climbed the spiral stair case and hide behind a bookcase. He released a sigh of relief as he sat down and closed his eyes, before hearing voices near. He recognized the voices immediately, Jerome and Mara.

"I saw Mick and Joy together in bed" he heard her say in a whisper as she pressed her head on his chest and his arms around her.

Alfie's eyes widened as he continued to listen to his housemate's conversation. Apparently, Mick was cheating on Mara with Joy and Mara was cheating on Mick with Jerome. Alfie couldn't believe his ears. He was baffled and was just shock, but what shocked him the most was when Mara kissed Jerome and he responded.

His found himself getting his phone out of his pocket and taking photos of the situation. He didn't knew why but he just did it. He was stopped when Mara pulled away and started to shout before she ran away. Jerome let out a frustrated groan as he kicked the wall behind him.

Alfie again hid behind that bookcase when he saw Jerome walking towards the stairwell.

Amber was right, he thought. The things that happen in this school is just unbelievable.

**Linebreak**

Alfie's mind was reeling; he had photos of his bestmate snogging with a girl who had a boyfriend. He didn't know what to do. He sat on his bed, in his room that he shared with Jerome.

"Alfie Lewis!" Came Amber's voice as she opened the door and stood there by the door frame. "Where did you ran off to earlier, I was looking for you"

"I'm sorry Amb's I was just at the library" he answered, his voice shaky as he shoved his phone in his pocket "You know I need to study more, I am failing History"

"And Chemistry and English and Physics" Amber added as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah… and those" he said, scratching the back of his neck as he looked down not meeting her eyes.

"It doesn't matter" she stated, a smile creeping on her lips "it's still early, the mall is still open, we can still go shopping"

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the house and to the mall.

Alfie needed help or in Eddie's words _"You need to grow a pair, dude"_

**Linebreak**

12 midnight, the old grandfather clock in the hallway of the house ringed. It was 12 midnight, no one was wake. The house was silent and you could almost here the cicadas outside.

Mara Jaffray clutched her robe around her tighter as she descended down the wooden staircase of Anubis house, a brown envelope in her hand and padded her way to the living room. She stood in front of the fire place before starting a fire.

She opened the enveloped and took one last look at the photos before ripping them and throwing them into the fire. That was it, no one would ever see those photos ever again, no one would have evidence of her betrayal but one thing was on her mind; who saw them?

Who saw her and Jerome in the library that day and took photos? Why did they send her the photos? Were they planning to blackmail her? Did they tell anyone? She felt like she was going mental. Which she felt a lot during these few months.

* * *

**Idk. R&R**

**YOU ARE MY ACID AND I AM YOUR ALKALI. **

**TOGETHER WE CAN NEUTRALISE**

**A geek is a geek of course. **

**I'm weird **


	9. Chapter 9

_A Beautiful Affair 8_

"Who are you texting, babe?" Amber asked Alfie as they sat in a café at the mall. Amber just finished shopping and they were just getting a snack before returning to Anubis house.

"Huh? No one" Alfie looked up and placed the phone back to his back pocket.

Amber raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend before shaking her doubts away and continued to sip her Caramel Mocha Frappuccino.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom" Alfie stuttered, he was still a bit baffled because of the contents in his camera phone. He had send Mara copies of the photos. He just wanted her to know that someone knows about her and Jerome. He didn't know why but he just needed them to know. Maybe they'll stop if they know. It was for their own good.

"Okay but hurry up because we need to get back to Anubis house" She stated

He nodded before standing up and padding his way to the restroom. As Amber continued to eat her Double Fudge Mini Doughnut her eyes caught sight of her boyfriend's phone on the chair in front of her. I must've fallen from his pocket.

"Alfie Lewis" Amber muttered to herself as she maneuvered her way to the other side of the table to get the camera phone.

Once in her hands, curiosity rose in her subconscious. She opened the phone and immediately clicked messages. She scrolled through the phone and nothing suspicious popped up. She was just about to close the phone when her vanity took over.

She planned to take a photo of herself, thinking that Alfie needed a cute wallpaper for his phone and what's cuter than her?

She held the phone and snapped a photo of herself. She looked at the photo and smiled, contented. She decided to scroll through the photo gallery, she saw a few pointless photos, some photos of Aliens, a few Doctor Who photos – Alfie was strangely addicted to the show, Amber never understood why – a couple of photos of her and him. But the last couple of photos caught her attention.

Her eyes widened when she saw the photos of Jerome and Mara snogging.

"O.M.G" she gasped. "This. Is. Wow!" she was speechless, she couldn't think.

Mara Jaffray, the biology babe and Jerome Clarke, the prankster. Snogging ! This was unbelievable, but what was more unbelievable was the fact that this photos also mean that Mara was cheating on Mick. She couldn't believe it. Her first instinct was to get her own phone and send the photos to her.

She didn't know why she did it, but one thing was certain. This was going to be the news of the century at school.

**Linebreak**

Jerome walked on the pathway that was headed to school grounds. He got a text from Mara saying to meet her behind the school. He stopped until her saw her on one of the benches near the back entrance of the school.

He walked up to her and nodded before she gestured for him to sit down next to her.

"So," he began. They haven't spoken to each other ever since the little incident at the library "What is so important that you – "

"Someone saw us" She cut him off, looking at him "At the library. Someone saw us"

"What do you mean someone saw us?" He turned to her "How can you be sure?"

"A few days ago" she began, taking a deep breath "Someone wrote me a note, saying to meet them behind the library. I went to the library but no one was there, I was just about to leave when something caught my eye."

Mara paused, looking down at her hands as she played with them.

"And what exactly, caught your eye?" He asked, intrigued by her story.

"A brown envelope" she answered "A brown envelope and enclosed in the envelope were photos. Photos of you and me, at the library, snogging."

"What?" his eyes widened "Are you sure?"

"Positive" she answered.

"But who could have seen us?" He turned to look away from her and into the scenery in front of them.

He would never admit it but the school, with its old beauty, plus the beauty of nature surrounding it was just wonderful.

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure that out but I just can't"

"Where are the photos?" He asked

"I burned them" she answered

"Good"

"I know but who ever saw us must have the originals."

"Hmm, you're right" He agreed "But who could have possible seen us?"

"I don't know"

**Linebreak**

"Nina!" Amber screamed in an argent tone as she entered their room.

"What is it?" Nina asked worriedly, standing up from her position on her bed, reading.

"I have new gossip!" she squealed

Nina rolled her eyes, typical Amber. She returned to her position on her bed as Amber placed her shopping bags on her own bed before taking a sit on Nina's

"What is it this time?" Nina asked

"You'll never believe this" Amber stated in a hush tone "But you can't tell a soul."

"Okay Amber, what's the gossip?" Nina asked

Amber pulled out her phone and showed the photos of Jerome and Mara to Nina.

"Mara's cheating on Mick! With Jerome!" Amber whispered-shouted

"What? No way!" Nina's eyes widened as she took the phone from Amber and examined it. "How do you have this?"

"Well – "

That was the last thing Fabian heard before he descended down the stairs of Anubis house, on the way to his shared room with Mick. He was just going to ask Nina if she wanted to watch a movie with him when he was stopped by Amber's voice.

He was just going to turn back and ask her later but his ears heard something that caught his interest.

"_Mara's cheating on Mick! With Jerome!"_

Amber's words echoed in his head, he couldn't believe it.

He entered his room to see Mick on his bed reading a sports magazine

"Uh, Mick" Fabian greeted

"Hey mate" Mick smiled at his friend "What's up?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to say this." He rubbed the back of his neck as he closed the door behind him. Not wanting anyone to hear. "But, there's something you need to know..."

* * *

**Hindi lahat ng magaganda at pogi sinuswerte sa pag-ibig. Nasasaktan rin kami noh.**

**Ayiieee, kapal ng mukha ko noh~?**

**hahaha.**

** If you don't understand then, I don't care**

**hahaha. ((putangina mo!))**


	10. Chapter 10

_A Beautiful Affair 10_

* * *

Everything seemed normal the next morning; until Mick Campbell stormed inside the dining room, rage all over his expression.

"Clarke!" he yelled, a look on his face that would make the bravest of people cower.

"He's not here," Fabian answered "he went to school early"

Mick looked around the room and true enough, Jerome wasn't there. He looked over to his other housemates and by the looks on their expressions, he was sure they all knew. His eyes landed on Mara, who was sitting on her chair, not meeting his eyes. She was playing with the food on her plate with her fork and Mick just scoffed at the site and stormed out of the room.

"This is gonna be good" Patricia whispered to Joy as Joy's gaze locked onto Mara who was sitting across from her.

"This is your entire fault" Joy accused as Mara's head shot up to look at her housemate

"My fault?" Mara asked, baffled "How is this my fault?"

"You just had to sleep with Jerome didn't you?" She asked, her eyes were cold as she stared at her with a disgusted look.

"Oh, that's just…" she trailed off, not finding the right words, she was too frustrated to. "It's not like you're so innocent!"

"Excuse me," Amber said, both gazes moving towards her "but I'm not sure I understand"

"Oh, don't you know Amber?" Mara asked a sly smile on her lips. Joy gulped, she shook her head as she looked at Mara with a pleading look but Mara couldn't care less. "Joy's been sleeping with Mick"

"What!" The word echoed through the room as the other Anubis residents looked shocked beyond belief.

"That can't be true" Fabian stated, still not believing Mara's statement "Joy, is it true?"

Joy looked at Fabian for a moment before looking at the others, a guilty expression visible on her features.

"Tell them, Joy" Mara said "Tell them the truth, tell them how you've been sleeping with my boyfriend!"

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "It's true," She whispered almost inaudible

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, it's true!" Joy said. "It's true…."

"I knew it" Mara shook her head "Why? I thought you were my friend but–"

"I love him!" Joy yelled, tears finally streaming down her eyes.

"It's not love!" Mara replied "Stop thinking that in your twisted, psychotic, delusional little head!"

"Since when have you become such a bitch?" Joy asked

"I was given that right the moment you slept with my boyfriend"

**Linebreak**

"Clarke!" Jerome's head perked up from his locker to turn and look at Mick who was walking towards him. "I need a word with you!"

Jerome closed his locker and leaned against it, meeting Mick's angry face. A smirk on his face.

"About what?"

"I think you know exactly what" Mick's voice was low, dangerously low.

"I'm afraid I don't Campbell." Jerome said, empathizing Mick's last name "Enlighten me."

"Oh I'll do more than enlighten you." "Mick took hold of Jerome's uniform by the collar and pressed him against the lockers, hard.

A crowd was now gathered around them, watching the scene with intense eyes.

"Hey, the jacket, I just got it ironed"

"Shut up" Mick spat, still infused with rage

"Could you just tell me what's your problem?" He asked "I have places to be"

"Oh, really now?" Mick asked "Where to? The library? Gonna met up with Mara?" Jerome's eyes flashed with realization and interest. "That got your attention, didn't it?"

Jerome pushed Mick away from him as students watched nearby.

"None of your business, meathead"

"Like hell it's my business!" Mick roared "She's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah. Its funny isn't it? The school's golden boy's perfect girlfriend would rather be with me, the school's prankster" Jerome said "I bet it hurts your ego doesn't it Campbell?"

"Shut up, Clarke!"

"Why? That's all it's always been about with you and Mara. You've never really loved her."

"I love her and she loves me"

"Oh cut the bullshit, she obviously doesn't love you"

"You're wrong"

"Am I? I fucked your girlfriend Mick." He said, stepping closer so that Mick and him were staring eye to eye, "Now whatcha gonna do about it?"

Blinded with anger, Mick swung his right arm and punched Jerome right in the gut. Jerome, after a moment tackled Mick to the ground and after that a full out fight broke loose in the halls. Both kicked and punched one another.

But the fight ended just as quickly as it began with the arrival of Mr. Sweet.

"Break it up! Break it up!" He yelled as Fabian and Eddie came and swoop Mick up as Alfie did the same with Jerome. "Thank you, now you two better get to class unless you want to have detention for the rest of this year! That goes for the rest of you lot"

The large group quickly scattered, as Mick and Jerome continued to glare at each other, Fabian, Eddie and Alfie still holding them back.

"Mick, I think we should head to class, before Mr. Sweet comes back" Fabian suggested

"Yeah, come on" Mick agreed, still looking at Jerome.

"Dude–"

"I don't wanna hear it Alfie" Jerome cut his best friend off and shrugged the hands on his shoulders and walked away.

Eddie scanned the now almost bare halls and his eyes landed on Mara.

"Hey" he greeted as he came in front of her. "Are you okay?

"I'm okay… I'm going to be okay… I want to be okay… I'm not okay" she held her books near her chest as she closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears "This is my fault, isn't it?"

"What? No, of course not" she looked at him and Eddie frowned. "Okay, maybe a little"

"I knew it" she sobbed, Eddie hugged her as she cried into her chest.

"Its fine, it's going to be fine, Mara." he assured her "But, you need to make a choice"

She looked up at him "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, you're clever" he said "The boyfriend knows, and you have a decision to make" He pulled back away from her and was ready to walk to class "Just make sure, it's the right one"

* * *

**Next month is our prom and I'm so excited. **

**I don't have a dress yet or a date!**

**Yay! **


	11. Chapter 11

_A Beautiful Affair 11_

* * *

Mara could feel the stares of the students around her bore holes into her skull. She looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze as she continued to walk through the halls of the school. She could hear their murmurs as she walked.

_Slut._

She heard one of them call her, she could already feel the warm tears building up inside her but she pushed them away as she got to her destination.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Sweet?" She said as she walked into the office of the headmaster of the school.

"Ah, yes. Come in, Ms. Jaffray" He beckoned for her to come closer.

She nodded slightly and closed the door behind her, taking a sit on the chair in front of her.

Mr. Sweet eyed her for a moment, a serious look on his features. She gulped as she began to become nervous.

"I think you're probably wondering why I called you in here." He said breaking the silence that could turn you deaf.

She nodded slightly. "Why have you called me, Sir?"

"It has come to my attention of a certain rumor spreading across campus" He stated "And that the little quarrel that happened in the hall, earlier is connected to it."

"Oh" She sighed

"Oh, indeed" He said "Mara, I'm a little concern about this"

"You are?" She asked.

"Yes, because of this rumor, not only is your reputation tarnished," he paused, looking at her with intense eyes. "As the school's, as well."

"I'm sorry," She really was, and she would do anything to take everything back "The news just spread like wild–"

"Like wildfire" he finished "I know, I've been teaching for some time now and I know how school gossip works. But this one, in particular," he paused, searching for the right word, something that wouldn't offend the student in front of him. "… is different"

"How come?" Tears were once again blurring her vision but she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to make them stop.

"It has reached a nearby school" He stated "And, I'm worried that some parents of the students in _this_ school will find out. Ruining the reputation of _our_ beloved institution"

"Are you going to call my parents?" She gulped, nervousness eating her insides. Mr. Sweet shook his head. "Are you going to expel me? Or give me detention?"

Mr. Sweet gave her a crooked smile, a smile that had no trace of joy or happiness what so ever.

"I'm not going to do anything, Mara" he said and a relief flooded through her. "But, I want you to do something"

"What?" She asked

"I want you to make this rumor stop" He said firmly

"But sir–"

"I know what's done is done" he cut her off "And I know rumors come and go but I _want_ this one, gone by the end of the week" He looked at her with eyes that made her want to crawl into her bed and cry "Or, I may have to go call you parents and be the baron of bad news."

Her head was reeling, thoughts of what her parents might say to her washed through her mind.

She nodded.

**Linebreak**

Knocking on the familiar door, Mara waited for the person behind it to open it. She waited for a moment before deciding to give up as no answered was given to her.

Suddenly, when she was about to turn her back, Mick opened the door, still in his school uniform, faced bruised.

For a moment they just stared at each other, the way he looked at her, it could cut through metal. His eyes were dangerous, filled with anger.

"Can we talk" She asked

He was silent before answering; "Come in"

Mara entered the room, to find no one else was there.

"Where are Fabian and Eddie?"

"I don't know, Mars" he answered bitterly.

He sat on his bed, whilst she decided to sit in front of him on Eddie's bed.

"How did you find out?" She asked uneasily.

"Fabian told me" He replied, "He heard it from Amber as she told Nina. Amber found out from Alfie, apparently, he witnessed your little talk in the library"

"Mick–"

"How long?" He asked. Mara looked away from him, not responding. "How long, Mara?" He demanded.

"Two months ago" she answered quietly "After our big fight"

"Mara! I apologized for that!" He was beyond angry now "I thought we were okay."

"We were" She looked up at him

"Apparently we weren't" he said "How could you do this to me? I thought–"

Mara was sick and tired of hearing what he was saying; didn't he cheat on her with Joy, while they were together?

"Stop!" She yelled "Don't act like you're the victim here!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Oh, please, you slept with Joy" She said "I wasn't the only one cheating!"

Mick was silent for a moment; both just stared at each other.

"Do you love me?" He asked suddenly

"I-I don't know" she stuttered.

Did she not love him anymore; was her love him already fading? She had spent years trying to get him to notice her; she was head over heel for him, but now. As both looked at each other, she could only shake her head in disapproval. Was she really ready to let him go? Ready to face the consequences of her actions?

Suddenly, he stood up from his position and placed his lips on hers, taking her back. Her eyes were wide open as she felt his chapped lips glide over her's. He bit her lower lip, and she almost allowed her entrance but she pulled back and stood away from him.

"I'm sorry, this doesn't feel right" She finally said

"Why?" he asked "I'm your boyfriend, or do you prefer Clarke over me?"

"I'm sorry, Mick. I don't know what happened" She said. She looked down at him as he avoided her gaze, looking down at his feet. "Do you love Joy?"

He was taken aback by her question and thought about it for a moment.

"I see the way she looks at you, Mick" She said, "and she admitted it herself. She loves you"

"But I want you, Mars" he looked up

She took a step closer to him, cupping his face in both of her small hands. She looked down at him with eyes glassy from the unshed tears.

"But I'm not the one you need" She whispered "You need Joy."

"I'm sorry, Mars"

She smiled sadly at him, "Don't be"

"I'm sorry for betraying you"

"I'm sorry about that too, but I can't be with someone who I don't love" She said, a single tear escaping her "I hope you understand"

"I do" He wiped the tear from her face. "So, this is it? It's over between us, I guess"

"Yeah, I guess it is" she answered pulling away from his hold.

"Clarke is lucky for someone like you to love him" He said

She smiled at him, she stood by the door, hand on the handle. This was it. Once she stepped out of the door, everything would be different now.

"Good luck, Mick" She said before exiting the room.

Her back was still against the door, her heart filled with all sorts of emotions, once she heard the one of the door click, indicating it was now close. She finally allowed her tears to stream down her eyes before hurrying up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**I was wondering what you're reactions would be if I told you the next chapter is going to be the last?**

**I have exams on Monday, I should be studying **

**But I'm not**

**Aren't I just the greatest~?!**

**Oh well, R&R :))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter folks, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_A Beautiful Affair 12_

* * *

Mara & Jerome decided to just end everything and not talk to each other so no one would get hurt but in the end both of them did get hurt so they just decided to kill themselves but jumping off a cliff.

Joy watched this happen and she smiled as she screamed "FINALLY, MICK IS ALL MINE!"

pATRICIA and eddie got back together but when she found out about eddie and Mara sleeping together, she got really mad and suddenly shot him with a gun, she then realized what she just did and overshadowed with guilt decided to kill herself too.

When Mick found out what EJrome & mara did, he was sad so he killed himself too.

Joy findin mick's body screams and crys so she kills herself too.

And the others, well.

I think they killed themsefs too.

The end.

* * *

**Okay, that really wasn't the really story but I just decided to troll people because I'm kinda crazy at the moment. **

**I'm sorry for those who actually thought that, that was the real chapter ((I hope none of you did because... honestly?!)) **

**Anyways, it was actually agonizingly painful to write this story and I didn't enjoy it but as long as you did, I'm fine with that~! **

**Okay, on to the REAL story~!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

As Alfie knocked on the door of the room that Mara shared with Patricia and Joy, he felt his stomach do back flips, he was beyond feeling guilty now. He couldn't help it, he somehow felt responsible for everything, ever since he sent the photos to Mara, everything turned chaotic. He just wanted Mara to think about what she was doing and end it so no one would get hurt but it ended with the complete opposite of his intention.

Mara was now in trouble with Mr. Sweet, the other students constantly called Mara a slut or a whore–which was not true in any sense and his best friend had a major bruise on his face from the fight between him and Mick.

As the door open to reveal a very distressed Mara, her eyes red and puffy from crying, dried tears stained her cheeks. Alfie felt his throat dry up when he took in her full appearance.

"What do you want, Alfie?" Came a very hoarse greeting from the girl in front of him.

"Hey Mara," He greeted as he looked down at her "can we talk?"

She nodded after a moment of hesitation and made way into the room.

Alfie could see the trash bin near Mara's bed full with soiled tissues. She sat on her bed, taking another piece of tissue and wiping her tear stained cheeks. He decided to take a sit on the edge of Mara's bed, taking precaution to give her space, a little bit of him was terrified to receive the possible reaction he would get from Mara after this.

"How are you?" He asked and she looked up to meet his eyes and he couldn't read the emotions behind them. They looked so cold and yet glazed with a drop of sadness and hurt.

"Never been better" She choked out, it was a lie, Alfie knew that but he wished for it to be true.

He wished that everything would just return to how it was so all of them could be happy, but he knew it was impossible and even if it was, he knew that not all of them were going to be happy. Jerome wouldn't be happy. He wouldn't be happy to see the girl he loved with someone else and hide the fact that he was in an agonizingly pain from it. And Alfie couldn't see his best friend like that.

"You're an awful liar, Mara" He replied and he received a glare and a groan of annoyance from her.

"What do you want, Alfie?" She repeated her earlier question.

She was beyond drained; she just wanted to go lock the door of her room and not talk to anyone, cry and possibly cry some more. She wanted to escape for a little and forget everything before she goes out and confront everything and try her best to do damage control. She wanted to take control of her life and steer it to a direction where she didn't feel like she wanted to jump off a cliff every five seconds.

"I need to tell you something," Alfie said and he took a moment before speaking again. Mara watched him with curious eyes. "or better yet, show you something."

He took out his camera phone from his back pocket and placed it on the bed.

Mara was confused as she looked down at the item in front of her.

"What?"

It wasn't the response she wanted to say but her mind was in a abyss of turmoil and coherent sentences weren't forming in her head. But somehow Alfie understood her and picked up the phone.

He pressed a few buttons until it was in the gallery, he sighed before placing it back down for Mara to see.

Mara took the phone in her hands and her eyes widened in shock.

She saw a collection of photos of her and Jerome in the library that day that she prayed she would forget. She clicked on one of the photos and continued to go through the gallery. Suddenly her confusion was washed away and it was starting to click into place. The photos she had received a few weeks ago were from Alfie. Alfie was the one who saw her and Jerome together in the library.

She looked up to meet his gaze, he looked to nervous and she realized to took great courage for him to come to her and admit to her what he did. And the anger that was building up in her a few seconds back was crashed into the ground.

She dropped the phone onto the bed and hugged Alfie.

Alfie's eyes widened as Mara hugged him; it wasn't the reaction he had expected.

He had expected her to yell, scream, swear at him, get angry, maybe throw stuff at his direction or cry but he never expected her to hug him. It took a moment to register in his mind before hugging Mara back.

"I'm so sorry" He managed to say when she pulled back "I just saw you two by accident and I didn't know what to do. I never wanted anyone to get hurt–"

"Alfie." She cut him off, her voice still slightly hoarse but she tried her best to continue "I don't blame you, it's not your fault. It was all mine."

" But Mara, I shouldn't have took the photos and maybe no one would have known or something…" He said

"It was bound to be known sooner or later, Alfie" She replied "and yeah, this way is somewhat painful but I still don't blame you, no one does."

"I'm still sorry, Mara" He told her.

"I told you, its fine, Alfie" Mara told him but there was a part of her inside that pushed the next words out of mouth before she could filter it. "You should talk to Jerome though; I'm not sure how he's going to react to this"

"Yeah… about that" He said "I'm not sure if I can."

It was true, he decided to tell Mara first because he knew she wouldn't react as badly as Jerome would've if he told him that he was the one took photos of them in the library kissing.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"He's gonna hate me, Mara." He explained "He's my best friend and I don't want him to hate me."

"Alfie, he's not going to hate you" She countered but she knew that Jerome wouldn't take the news lightly "You're his best friend; he's not going to hate you."

She placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"But what if he does?"

Their eyes met and Mara could feel nothing but sympathy for him, he was really scared that Jerome would hate him and she didn't want that either.

"Want me to talk to him for you?"

Alfie suddenly perked up and hugged Mara.

"Please, thank you. Thanks a million Mara. You're the best" He said after they pulled apart and Mara couldn't help the smile that was now plastered on her face.

"No problem" She said but something else was pocking her at the back of her mind. "Alfie, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"The photos, I just want to know…" She tried to gulped but her throat was too dry and it hurt to even try "If there are any other copies of the photos"

"Oh." Her words dropped Alfie back into reality "The photos I gave you were the only copies," He took the phone and clicked to select all the photos of her and Jerome "and I'm going to delete these," He clicked on delete "now."

"Thanks, Alfie" She said, she felt a certain amount of weight lifted from her shoulders when he said that there weren't any other copies and when she saw that he deleted them.

Two problems crossed from her very, very long list.

* * *

After an hour or two, Mara still didn't leave her room and no one else besides Alfie came so it was safe to say, it was either everyone hated her and didn't want to talk to her or everyone decided to give her some space. She wasn't sure what to believe, both seemed possible enough. But she leaned more on the "everyone hated her" it was more believable.

She looked up from her position on the bed when she heard the door open. She saw Patricia, she hoped that Joy would be with her but it was just her.

"Mara" She said her name with a certain authority that only Patricia Williamson had.

"Where's Joy?" She said straightforward, not wanting to take any curves on the road of this situation.

"Down stairs in the living room" Patricia replied, "it's time for dinner"

She sat next to Mara on her bed, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I'm not hungry" Was Mara's simple reply.

"Come on, Mara. I haven't seen you eat anything all day!" Patricia said her voice filled with concern "You need to eat something."

"How would you know if I ate something or not?" She shrugged Patricia's arm away from her and stood up to sit on the chair next to her bed. "It's not like you actually care enough to even come and ask how I've been after of this ordeal."

Her voice was empty, no emotion was detectable but it wasn't so surprising. She was all drained out of every emotion possible.

"Hey now, you don't have to be such a bitch about it" Patricia said upset by her accusations. But something tug on her mind that it was true, she never did go and see how Mara was. She instantly regretted her words.

Neither of them said anything and an awkward yet painful silence lingered between them.

"Everyone hates me" Mara finally said, she knew it wasn't true. Not everyone hated her but most of them did and it made her heart ache.

"That's not true" Patricia countered, leaning forward and taking Mara's hand "No one hates you, I don't hate you."

"Oh yeah?" Mara looked at Patricia and before she could stop herself the words were already pouring out of her "Even if you found out that I slept with Eddie?"

Shock was obvious on Patricia's face, she suddenly had the urge to pull her hand away and scream but she forced herself to stay civil and decided to take a deep breath before speaking.

"W-when?" She was dreading to hear her answer but Mara's next words soothed her, a little.

"It was when you two were already broken up" Mara answered "He didn't cheat on you, don't worry."

Patricia released a sigh of relief and she looked at Mara again

"I'm sorry about calling you a bitch"

"Its fine, it's true anyway"

"Mara–"

"Look me in the eye and tell me it isn't true, Patricia!" She looked Patricia in the eyes, almost egging her own to tell her it wasn't true.

Patricia rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Mara, you need to stop feeling so sorry for yourself!" She exclaimed "You need to stop hating on yourself; you made a mistake, who doesn't?" She sighed and breathed in after that and decided it was time for her to leave. "I'm going to go down stairs for dinner, you can either come with me or not, it's fine. But stop feeling so sorry for yourself and stop hating yourself. It's sickening to look at, it doesn't suit you. Self-pity isn't your style"

By the end of her speech, Mara knew Patricia was kidding now and everything was fine between them.

She couldn't help but smile at Patricia as she walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Patricia" She said

"Anytime," She replied with a smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes after her and Patricia's conversation, Mara decided that it was about time to confront everyone and get everything straight. As she descended down the stairs, she could feel her heart beat faster and faster per step she took.

Once Mara entered the dining room, everyone was silent. They all just looked at her for a second before looking down onto their plates. She noticed the bruise that was below Jerome's eye and she felt her stomach dropped.

She hasn't talked to him ever since his fight with Mick.

"Well…" Amber stretched out the word making everyone turn their attention to her "This is awkward" Everyone scoffed but Amber wasn't done yet "Hey, I'm not judging. So Mick and Mara how are you two?"

"We're fine Ambs" It was Mick who replied "And no, we're not a couple anymore, if anyone wants to know."

He sounded bored as he talked but Mara knew better, he was just trying to cover up his pain and she had a feeling that Joy knew it as well.

"Why is that?"Amber asked

"It's not something you should really know, Amber" Mara said and Jerome, who sat across from her looked up to, met her gaze.

"Fine" Amber muttered and continued to eat her meal.

"Well, I think it's just brilliant that everyone is here" Patricia piped up and raised a glass of orange juice "To being complete and utter freaks and mentals" She said before taking a big swig of the juice.

"Speak for yourself, Yacker" Eddie said but smiled and everyone knew what was about to happen.

Patricia replied an insult back at Eddie with a smile on her face and with that everything seemed to be back to normal.

Eddie and Patricia going off at each other with insult and yet not meaning one of them to heart.

Amber going on about fashion and gossip.

Fabian and Nina whispering to each other.

Mick eating like there's no tomorrow.

But one thing was different.

And Mara knew it would never be exactly the same.

* * *

After dinner everyone decided to stay in the living room and watch a movie together, it has been a while since everyone bonded but Mara declined, saying that she had a major headache.

She knew that they didn't believe her but it was better that they didn't push her or pursue her and just decided to say their wishes that she'd feel better.

"Hey Mara" Mara turned to see Joy following her when she was at the first step of the old wooden staircase. "C-can we talk?"

"Sure" She said

"I just want to apologies for what I said" Joy said "You're not a bitch and I know you probably hate me, but please just listen to me. I'm so sorry–"

She was cut off by Mara engulfing her in a tight embrace.

"You're one of my best friend, Joy" Mara said when she pulled away. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you too, Mara" She told Mara with pure honesty "And I'm _so_ sorry for what I did. "

"Don't be" She replied "You can't undo the past and even if you can, I don't want you to change anything."

"Why?"

"Because, now I realize that I wasn't really in love with Mick" She saw someone in the corner of her eyes and saw Jerome leaning against the frame of the entrance towards the living room. "I love someone else." Jerome's face was neutral as she continued to talk "And I can see it in your eyes that you really do love Mick."

"I-I really do Mara," Joy's eyes started to cloud with tears that were threatening to spill. "And I didn't mean to, I just–"

"Joy, stop please" Mara hugged Joy again and this time Joy hugged back "All I want now is for you to be happy and if Mick makes you happy, go for it! You have my support."

"R-really?" She asked uncertain.

"Positive" Mara smiled and Joy hugged her.

It was the best feeling in the world.

They missed each other.

It was good to be friends again.

And as Jerome watched the two, he smiled. Happy for both of them.

* * *

Once in her room Mara heard a knock on the door and she already knew who it was before she even opened it.

Jerome Clarke stood in front of her in all of his glory.

Even with a bruise cut on his upper cheek he still looked beautiful. And just the slight of him made Mara want to melt.

They simple gazed at each other for a few stray seconds before Jerome said,

"Can I come in?" She nodded and once the door was closed Mara dropped to sit on her bed. "Why did you and Mick break up?" He asked as he sat on the chair besides her bed.

"I don't love him" She answered simply "I always thought that I loved him and he was the one" She laughed bitterly at her own words "Its sounds silly now, but now I think that he really wasn't the one I love." She paused for a moment with slight hesitation and then she realized that everything happens for a reason and she knew now what the reason was. "I love you."

"W-what?" It caught him off guard but he recovered quickly by clearing his throat. "You love me?"

All she managed was a simple nodded and Jerome's heart fluttered. It was a girly thing to say but it was true.

He looked at Mara for a moment, his Mara.

Beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, caring and just what he ever wanted and dreamed of.

The girl he loved so much it hurt but he was willing to endure all the pain because she was worth it.

She was worth everything.

"Yes, I love you." She said and before Jerome could control himself, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Jerome maneuvered his way to sit next to Mara on the bed and deepened the kiss.

He gently pushed Mara onto the bed and their kisses continued to grow with heat and passion. Jerome ran his hands down Mara's sides, making her shiver in the process. When breathing was starting to become a probably Jerome trailed down her jaw and onto her neck, placing fleeting kisses on his trail.

"I love you too," He said breathlessly and he could feel Mara's breathe hitch by his words and he returned to kiss her again.

It wasn't long before moans escaped the both of them and clothes were quickly shed.

Both were shaking with need when he finally entered her.

Their movements were slow and smooth, but soon began to pick up speed.

Mara's hands explored the expanse of his muscled back as he thrust into her.

She started making high pitched sounds that sounded like a whimper but had the essence of a moan and he kept chanting her name over and over again.

They continued to kiss with each thrust and soon both of them began to feel their climax approaching.

"Faster, please" Mara moaned and Jerome was happy to oblige and a few more thrust both were moaning each other's name as they came together.

Both laid in bed together in pure and utter silence, except for their now steady breathing.

Jerome ran his fingers through her hair as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders, he felt like everything was just as it should be. Both were both happy and content. In each other's arms–as it should be.

"I guess we don't have to sneak around any longer" Mara mentioned breaking the content silence.

"Oh, don't say that" Jerome teased "I rather enjoyed the sneaking around and secrecy, didn't you think it was kind of hot?" Mara looked at him before punching him lightly on the arm with a laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry but I guess you're right. It would be nice to kiss you in public and actually call you my girlfriend."

Mara smiled and leaned up to kiss her _boyfriend. _

"I love you" She smiled at him.

"I love you too" He kissed her again.

And as they continued to relish each the love they had for one another, Mara realized something.

This secret affair that they had wasn't just a simple secret affair, but a beautiful affair.

A beautiful affair that lead to something just as beautiful as their love.

* * *

**Okay, oh wow, I need to stop saying okay. **

**Okay?**

**Oh well, this story is finally complete and finish. **

**I hope you enjoyed it~!**

**READ: I'm thinking about writing a somewhat spin-off or sequel to this but it's going to focus on Mick and Joy's relationship. Would you people be interested in reading it~? **

**Leave your thoughts on the review~! **

**BYE~! **


End file.
